Unexpected Date
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Noah is helping his friend Bailey get ready for a date. Little does out favorite bookworm know what will REALLY take place at the restaurant. NoCo. T for slash. I don't own the Total Drama series. I only own Bailey and Jason.


**I was listening to If You Were Gay by Avenue Q when I thought of this. I've been listening to that song all day. Anyway, enjoy the fic. I don't own If You Were Gay or TDI/A/WT.**

**Oh, and did you guys see Noah try and cuddle Bridgette? I think (and hope) he's trying to make us _think_ he's straight because we're onto him. I am not fooled, Noah!**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Noah," said Bailey, walking out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans, a red and blue blouse, and red flats. Her usual green on the tips of her bangs and ponytail were gone. She had a blue flower hair-tie in her hair. This was the third outfit she tried on. "How do I look in this one?"

"Great," said Noah, trying to sound like he meant it. Bailey had asked him to drive her to her date at a restaurant. Man, the fourteen-turned-fifteen year-old must have been really worried about her first date because she was a huge tomboy. "Why can't Duncan drive you again?"

"I am _not_ going to let him scare Jason away," she said, grabbing her blue jean jacket after checking if the little make-up she was wearing didn't get messed up. "Let's go."

Once they were on the road, Noah turned to Bailey with a curious expression. "Why did you ask my opinion on your clothes? You have a mother, you know."

"Yes, but I wanted a guy's opinion. Duncan would've made me look like a freak," Bailey snorted. "Besides, Cody is going to be driving Jason. Jason is Cody's cousin. I know how much you have a crush on Cody, too."

"What? I don't like Cody," said Noah, glaring at the road in front of him. "Why the hell would you think that? Hey, what are you going to eat for dinner? I heard the lemon rice soup is very good."

"All right, Noah," Bailey said from the passenger seat, putting her hands up as if to surrender. "Just turn on the radio."

Noah did as he was told. The middle of a song started to play.

_"I would feel free to say_

'_Hey I'm gay!'_

_But I'm not gay!"_

Bailey started laughing while Noah glowered at the radio. He was about to switch it off, but Bailey slapped his hand away.

"_If you were queer,_" she sang along to the music.

"Ugh, Bailey," yelled Noah. Then he scowled as he realized that was in tune to the music, too. He'd just decided he hated whoever made this song. He glanced at the name, Avenue Q.

"_I'd still be here,_" she started singing again, holding back giggles. "_Year after year…because you're dear to me!_"

It went on like this until they got to the restaurant. "Get out," said Noah.

"Noah, please stay! Just sit at a different table where we can't see you," she begged. Noah sighed and got out of the car, mumbling something about teasing him and then asking him for a favor.

Once they were in the restaurant, they saw Cody and a boy with short, brown hair and green eyes standing at a booth near the back of the restaurant. Noah nodded at Cody in acknowledgment, receiving an adorable gap-toothed smile in return.

"Oh," said Jason, face palming himself. "I forgot my jacket in the car. Can I borrow your keys, Cody?"

He walked off after Cody threw him the keys, winking at Bailey. She tinted pink.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Bailey, leaving the two alone. Noah watched her leave for the bathroom, trying not to look at Cody. She mouthed, "talk to him" before disappearing inside the bathroom. Noah glared at her back.

"So," started Cody, sliding into the booth. Noah sat down on the other side. "What have you been doing since Total Drama World Tour ended?"

Noah shrugged. "Reading, schoolwork, getting ready for college."

"I've sent you emails. Why didn't you reply?" Cody asked, looking somewhat hurt.

Noah's eye twitched a little, though it went unnoticed by the tech-geek, who was staring down at the table. _Because_, Noah screamed in his head. _If I had got in contact with you, you'd want to meet again. And I lose all self-control._

"I've been busy," Noah lied.

"Well," said Cody, not sensing how awkward Noah felt. He scooted to the same side of the booth Noah was on. Noah felt himself get hotter. "Now that we've seen each other again, we can hang out."

"I don't know, Cody," Noah replied, leaning away from Cody. "I'm very busy."

Cody looked crestfallen. He wanted to hang out with Noah again. Cody had always considered Noah a friend. Truthfully, Cody missed Noah a lot. He was the only one on Total Drama Island who knew as much about video games as him. Cody perked up for a moment, an idea seed being planted into his brain.

"But, don't you know how to get to the Secret Twelfth Level of Dragon Assassin?" he asked, earning a nod from the know-it-all. "You could teach me!"

"I…can't," Noah replied hesitantly. His hesitation did not go unnoticed by Cody, though.

"What's the matter, Noah?" Cody asked, worried.

"I just don't want to," Noah said, glaring. Cody stood his ground. Noah respected Cody for that. Instead of leaving him alone like most people, even Bailey, would, he stayed and tried to figure out what was up and shed light on Noah's situation, no matter how terrible it was or how annoyed Noah might be. Noah's eyes subconsciously softened as he gazed into Cody's big blue eyes.

"Why don't you? I'm your friend," Cody said. Noah didn't answer. He was still staring at Cody. "Noah?"

"What?" said Noah, snapping out of it. He mentally kicked himself. He was going to blow his cover.

"Why don't you want to spend time with one of the few people who consider you a friend?" Cody asked again, getting slightly irritated. "Why do you push me away? Do you hate me or something?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, braniac!" Noah exclaimed. His hand went to his mouth. The few people in the section of the restaurant with them glanced they're way, then got back to their own conversations. _Shit_, Noah thought.

Cody stared at his friend, dumbstruck. How could Noah lose him? Cody wouldn't abandon his friend, no matter what. He actually cared about Noah. A lot. He would defend him if he had to.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, confused. Then, it him, making him feel sort of awkward. "Oh."

"Cody," said Noah. He tried to stop himself, but it was as if something was pushing the words out of his mouth, making him talk a mile a minute. "I don't hate you. In fact, I'm quite infatuated with you. I like you, a lot. I know you just want to be friends, though. So, if I spend more time with you, my feelings for you will grow and we would never be able to be friends. Then, it would be really awkward between us. I tried to cut myself off from you. It turns out it's harder than I thought. I can't lose you, Cody. I can't."

Noah's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He glanced at Cody, who sat there, shock at the outburst. Great, just great. _Nice one, genius_, he scolded himself in his head. Noah wanted to have his last memory of Cody to be the happy teenager he saw on the island, not someone who got freaked out by him and ended up hating him. "I'm sorry, Cody."

"Noah…" Cody said, trailing off. He was trying to find the right thing to say. He wanted to convince Noah that he didn't mind that he liked him that way. Actually, Cody was quite flattered. His mind drew a blank. Finally, Cody decided what to do.

He leaned forward and gently pressed him lips to Noah's.

Noah almost jumped. This was not the reaction he had expected. He expected Cody to be disgusted and leave the restaurant, never wanting to see the egghead again. Noah liked this outcome so much better.

Cody's tongue was asking for entrance to Noah's mouth. Noah opened his mouth, still shocked.

Noah snapped out of his shock and pulled away. Cody looked confused. "Cody, you don't have to do this," he said, figuring the tech-geek was kissing him out of pity.

"I know," Cody said. "I want to. I guess I've wanted to or a long time, judging on the wonderful feeling in my stomach."

Noah smiled down at Cody lovingly. "That was so cheesy, yet I loved it."

Noah pressed his lips to Cody's, putting his arms around Cody's waist. Cody wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and started to kiss back, which made Noah smirk into the kiss. No, it wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile. Once ina while, one of the boys's moaned lightly.

Bailey had come back from the bathroom and Jason had come back from the car. They stared at them for a few minutes. Jason looked awkward, while Bailey looked positively delighted. Jason cleared his throat, making both dorks jump apart and blush. Bailey snickered and gave them a thumbs up.

Jason decided to break the silence.

"So, should we make this a double date?"

* * *

**Finish! Sorry if it isn't that good. Now, I have more NoCo stories that you can find on my profile. One of them is called "The Joys Of Competition." I'm running out of game ideas. I could use suggestions. You don't have to submit them and I might not use all of them, but the ones I **_**do**_** use, I will dedicate that chapter to you. So, you could send me a PM with suggestions. Or not. Anyway, I hoped you liked this!**


End file.
